As is generally well known, digital logic circuits are widely used in the areas of electronics and computer type equipment. However, the various digital logic circuits that communicate with one another may have different supply voltages. Thus, there is typically a need for a voltage conversion arranged between the two different voltages, so that the two circuits will be compatible with each other. Level shifters may be used to transfer levels of a given input signal to typically higher levels of an output signal.